


Elevator Confessions

by SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst



Series: One-Shots That'll Make You Smile [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Funny, SuperCorp, also a little cringy, don't know yet, maybe kara is human in this thing?, poor kara is an awkward gay mess, that will most definitely make you smile, tumblr short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst/pseuds/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst
Summary: Just Kara being a cringy gay mess in an elevator ride. That's it, that's the whole thing.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: One-Shots That'll Make You Smile [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198957
Comments: 21
Kudos: 238





	Elevator Confessions

Kara stood in the elevator and watched as the number blinked from level to level. She was humming a song she honestly couldn’t remember the name of but that was stubbornly stuck in her head.

The elevator dinged to signal someone was about to get on and a beautiful brunette that had upper class written all over her stepped in. Her eyes never met Kara’s and she seemed distracted, but Kara didn’t dwell on it. She had seen the woman before from afar and had always tried to work up the courage to introduce herself, but never did.

Suddenly the woman spoke up, “I love you.”

Kara’s eyes widened. It was a little forward for her taste, but who was she to be rude.

She cleared her throat and said, “I love you, too.”

The woman turned her head towards her and Kara noticed the raised eyebrow from her peripheral vision. She didn’t dare meet her eyes. The woman was way too pretty for Kara to act like a sane person around her. Gay panic was a real thing and Kara certainly tested positive for it.

“Goodbye.”

Kara found it odd that the woman was saying goodbye to her when the elevator doors still haven’t opened. It was a bit… Anticlimactic?

But who was she to be rude.

“Bye-bye.” Kara replied with a smile, giving the woman a quick glance.

But it was enough for Kara to notice as the woman tucked her hair behind her ear and pointed at her airpods.

That were obviously connected to her phone.

Which she was obviously using to…

_Oh Rao._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all my links [HERE](https://linktr.ee/Justmickeyfornow)


End file.
